The Unwanted Savior
by TheIntricateFox
Summary: Elizabeth was an adopted orphan. An adopted orphan that just so happened to meet her real father at the wrong time. A storm is brewing and she's in the eye of it. The last chosen one driven mad, and the order in shambles who was going to save the Wizarding World now? Elizabeth of course. AU/OC. Next Generation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N 1: Update 11/4/15 : I updated this chapter! I saw some weird mistakes that I made when I first published this chapter. Sadly I am still Beta-less so all mistakes are still my own :(. It's been awhile but I recently got hit with the writing bug again so I will update as much as I can! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter has J.K written all over it,

 _ **July 2002**_

The first time She saw her father she was a mere slip of a girl, barely eight years old. It was her big sister's birthday and her parents took them to the big zoo which was a two hour car ride away from the suburbs of where they lived. She was near the monkey exhibit with her mom when she spotted and followed him inside to the underwater exhibits.

Sometimes he would stop and look behind to see if someone was there, almost as if he knew someone was following him, but each time he looked towards her direction he would skip over her entirely! and why wouldn't he? She was a simple, chubby little thing with her black hair in a tight bun, thick eyebrows with slanted dark brown eyes and a deep mocha complexion, she didn't look anything like her big sister with light skin, curves, big blue eyes and freckles and she didn't look like him either with his tall stature, high cheekbones, dark mocha skin, and beautiful hazel eyes, no she didn't look like him one bit but she was certain he was her father and she was certain that if he looked at her he would know it too!

She was positive that she knew this man for an unfamiliar tingle ran through her body and her mind seemed to go on overload with memories that she couldn't quite recall. _A woman placing her basket in front of her mama's shop, a dish flying into a wall, a stupid tabby propelled back over the grey fence, being suspended for hanging a bully by their underwear on a hook in the girls locker room when she didn't even touch her, and finally a tall curly haired man making her lunch and tea._ The last memory was odd. The man was a recurring image through her mind, he read to her, made her laugh, kissed her bruises when she fell, but the strongest memory was of him speaking to her _dad_ as she peered through the cracked door of the old kitchen.

It was like she knew all and nothing at the same time.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes trying to make the images go away. **"Papa!"** the young girl opened her eyes to see the tall man looking at her, right at her, with bright eyes and a wide smile. Her breath hitched and she had a tentative smile of her own forming. He gave a little chuckle before walking towards her, encouraged she took a step forward only to be pushed aside by a fair haired little boy who was running to her _dad_.

 **"Papa!"** He ran into his legs and squeezed, her dad laughed and knelt down and kissed the boys cheek, The boy squealed as her dad tickled him. The girl frowned feeling her heart all but shatter _but that's my dad_!

 **"Scorpius! That is no way to act!"** A stern accented voice came behind her. Both the girl and the boy turned their head to see a woman with wild brown hair and a scowl on her face. The girl on the floor, thinking the boy was going to get reprimanded, lifted her eyebrows and stared at him smugly.

 **"You do not run away from me, ever!"** The woman walked past the girl on the floor and towards the duo. **"We will have a long conversation about this when we get home!" "But mummy!" "No buts!"** Mother and son argued as her dad stood with an amused look on her face and soon they were moving onto the next exhibit. Still on the floor the girl huffed, tears forming and lips quivering, how could she be ignored like that? that was her dad!

 **"You okay kitten?"** Rough hands pulled her up as she rubbed the fallen tears from her eyes. **"No I'm not mister"** She sniffled. The man tusked and took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her face. **"Come cub, let's go find your parents"** He took her hand and began to walk but she pulled her hand back and blinked up at the seemingly giant. **"Mama said I'm not suppose to talk to strangers, and I don't know you so therefore you're a stranger"** The man gave a big belly laugh and crouched in front of the girl, offended she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her.

 **"It's not nice to laugh at people mister"** The man looked like he was going to laugh again and she just peered at him. _I know him_ she thought while looking into his light grey eyes. She frowned.

 **"I know you"** Startled the man frowned and studied her.

 **"Really luv? No where do you remember me from?"**

 **"From my memories" She blurted out.**

He stared at her before cautiously looking around, she bit her lip and and took a step back finally realizing that she didn't necessarily know him, he could be could steal her away from family! Reprimanding herself she looked around for her parents that she walked, well ran, away from some time ago. not noticing the tall man easing a piece of wood out of his pocket.

 **"Sweetheart just where are your parents exactly?"** The tone was light but she read between it, she was good at that, reading between the lines. She noticed the slight edge behind the question and began to panic.

 _Think of something_! She refused to look at him for she knew he would see the panic in her eyes. What do I do? What do I say?

 **"Uh-"**

 **"Elizabeth Stephanie Belby!** " Elizabeth whipped her head around and ran straight towards her mother with relief in her heart.

 **"Have you gone mad!? Don't you ever run away from me again"** Elizabeth pressed her face into her mother's side and squeezed tightly her chest thumping wildly against her chest.

 **"God! What has gotten into you?"** Elizabeth shook her head and turned her head to look at where she left the man standing but all traces of him were gone.

 **"That's it we're finding your father and your sister and we are leaving"** Her mother took her left arm and all but dragged her out of the underwater exhibit. As she was leaving she turned her head back to the where she was talking with the man but instead of the man, a big black mangy dog was left staring at her in his place.

* * *

 **"And then you just run away! Do you know how many kids have gone missing these days? God Elizabeth you could have gotten abducted or something, who knows what could have happened** " Elizabeth huffed and continued to look out the window as the world outside passed by. From the zoo to the train, to the walk to the car and now inside the car her mother wouldn't stop talking about how incredibly stupid she was while her father nodded in agreement.

 **"I wish I had headphones"** Elizabeth mumbled to herself. She caught her father's gaze in the rear view mirror, he was amused. _Glad someone finds this funny._ She crossed her arms and cut her eyes at him before looking out the window to see that they had stopped in front of her neighbor's house instead of theirs. odd. Elizabeth looked across the street at her house and noticed how dark and still it was but that wasn't the strangest thing, no in fact she could tell you six more things that were strange but she settled for the obvious.

 **"Dad the front door is open"**

Yes the front door was wide open, her bedroom window was vanished from the house, the area around the house were shimmering and it smelt like burnt baked goods. Elizabeth watched the house with uncertainty. Her father's hands turned white as he looked at Elizabeth in the rear view mirror. **"Everyone stay in the car"** With her nose pressed up against the window Elizabeth watched her father get out the car with his cellphone light on and creep towards the house.

Dread began to fill her stomach something was wrong.

She watched her father's cellphone light shine bright in the darkness and his voice carry out a timid **_"Hello"_** before she saw his light fall to the ground and hearing a faint yelp. Her mother was quick to get out the car and threw a quick **"Marcy call the police"** to her sister as she too ran into the pitch-black house.

Something was terribly terribly wrong.

Elizabeth went to open her door and a strong hand on her arm held her back. ** _"Are you crazy! Mom said to call the police"_ ** Elizabeth paused her sister would never woman-handle her. Marcy always thought ruff housing, playing, sports, geeze anything physical was beneath her. Elizabeth furrowed her brows and sniffed again, burnt baked goods.

 **"Marce! You know how Mom feels about ruff housing"** She threw the offending arm off of her and placed right hand on the handle as she turned to face her sister and almost felt her heart stop. Marcy's usual tan, freckled face was dripping, and her eyes weren't her eyes at all but huge and brown, instead of her normal small, green, almond shaped eyes. Elizabeth screamed and threw herself out of the car, what was that thing! Terrified she watched the Marcy thing try to get out her side of the car but was slipping on her own skin. Slamming her door shut Elizabeth ran across the street, towards the house but stopped in her tracks.

Her mother dangled in the air, head bent backwards, arms twisted at different angles before dropping to the ground completely she ran towards her mother but the shimmers around the house only bounced her back, she tried again but only ended in the same result.

Tears streamed down her face as she watched her mother's head lolled to the side and **"R-run Elizabeth, run"** she said in a gargled breathe. Elizabeth banged on the shimmers, screaming for her mother, until the spark burned her hand and she had to stop.

The light in her house turned on and she watched as a tall fellow wearing a long black nightgown step out of the door and her heart skipped a beat sensing the danger the man gave off.

 **"R-run ge-t h-l-p"** Elizabeth backed away as she watched the tall man point at her mother and her mother arched in pain, screaming **"RUN ELIZABETH!"** and ran she did.

She ran until it hurt to breathe, she ran all the way to the main roads which was bursting with late night activity, past the drunks and the adults at the bars and the late night shoppers. Not once did she stop to look behind her and not once did she allow her sprint to slow, there was no way she could let those people get her and do whatever they did to her family she had to find help she just had to.

 _ **"There she is! Don't let her get away Mr. Weasley"**_ _Weasley_. She heard that name before and the memories that filled her head were not pleasant. One image struck her hard though it was of a red-headed man with a long stick, pointing at the curly haired man from before, the red-head was threatening the curly haired man and egging him on. Elizabeth focused on that memory, that room, focused on it so hard that her heart seemed to burn. _Keep running, don't give up._

 **"Come here you little bitch! You can't run forever!"** A slight look back and her breath hitched.

An unfamiliar and unwanted pang hit her stomach, she felt all the air leave her body and her eyes seemed ready to pop from their sockets, a deafening crack filled her ears and then she was no more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/U: Mistakes are still my own. HP is still J.K'S, please Review!

 _Italicized - thoughts /spells_

" " - dialogue

 **This is a Next Generation/Next Generation pairing story.**

* * *

 _ **July 2002**_

She woke with a start, gasping for air and clutching at the sheets beneath her. Her eyes focusing on the ceiling above, all she saw was black. She blinked and it felt like her senses decided to rush back to her all at once. Elizabeth's body pulsed with pain, her head, arms, legs, and feet were just filled with pain. she groaned and licked her lips noticing they were dry and cracked and _God_ wasn't she thirsty. Her hands released the scratchy sheets beneath her and she tried to move her head, tried to get a glimpse of something in the dark.

 _ **"Lumos"**_ a velvet voice whispered in the dark. Elizabeth gasped as her eyes were assaulted with light. She quickly shut them and turned her head

 **"Ow."** She groaned. A soft exclamation and Elizabeth saw red behind her eyes. Taking that as a sign, Elizabeth cracked one eye open and came face to face with a furry creature. **"Eep!"** She sat up and pushed it away, watching it land on the floor with a squeak.

Elizabeth, swallowing and ignoring her limbs protests, shifted to look over the edge of the bed. Bright yellowish fur and two black plastic eyes stared at her from below. Elizabeth stared at it for a moment before realizing it was just a stuffed animal. She exhaled, her body relaxing a bit as she settled back on the bed. Looking down she noticed she was still in her outfit from yesterday. Elizabeth scrunched her nose in confusion. Why didn't she change out of her clothes last night?

 _Night_. Visions of last night flooded her memory, panicked, Elizabeth looked around the room trying to see where she was exactly. The room she was in was peculiar to say the least. Red and gold stripes on the walls and pictures, lots and lots of pictures. Pictures that looked like they were waving and smiling at her.

Elizabeth blinked and rubbed her eyes before looking back at the pictures, which looked like regular pictures. _Must be the light_ She thought. On the wall across from the foot of the bed there was a fireplace, like the ones in princess movies, it was burning mighty brightly. Elizabeth watched as the fire created shadows that danced along the floor and the walls. her brows furrowed _Where was she?_

 **"Lie down"** Elizabeth jumped and whipped her head towards the voice. A man stood in the darken hallway before stepping through the doorway. From the ground up all she saw was black, and buttons. Lots and lots of buttons. Finally for what seemed like forever she finally came upon his face, thin, with a large hooked nose and black hair that was tied back into a ponytail, and his mouth twisted down into a frown. Elizabeth's heart thudded in her chest as she came across his eyes for they looked somewhat unkind and she saw what unkind men did.

 **"Ms. Belby I said lie down. If you kept thrashing around you will reopen your wounds and I rather not spend the rest of the night fixing them, again."** He stared at her, his obsidian eyes pierced through her hazel ones until she slowly eased herself back down on the bed clutching the sheets to her chin.

 **"A-are you going to h-hurt me?"** Elizabeth stuttered out. The man scoffed lightly and cautiously stepped into the room. **"Child if I was going to to hurt you I wouldn't have spent all my time fixing you, now please-"** He pulled a rather long stick seemingly from nowhere. Elizabeth eyes locked on the stick in terror, memories of a similar stick pointed at her mom, shooting colors at her as she ran, resting in _his_ hands. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about her family her dad, her mom, and her sister flashing before her eyes.

 **"My Mom"** she blurted out. The man paused and stared at her with a look she couldn't recall ever seeing. **"Excuse me?"** Elizabeth dared not blink an eye as she stared at the stick.

" **I-is she okay? Is my dad okay? Where's my sister? What was that monster? Are-"** Elizabeth sat up with her hands waving wildly. The man silenced her with a wave of his hand. An annoyed look graced his face as he sighed and massaged the bridge of his large nose.

 **"Miss. If you could hold your tongue maybe I could address the questions you have!"** Elizabeth snapped her mouth closed and stared at the man.

 **"You are safe, and you don't have to worry. My partners and I are looking into the matters and all will be well soon."** Elizabeth stared at him and then glared at him. **"You said nothing about my family"** The man hummed in lieu of responding. Elizabeth sat up to ask more questions when she felt a pull in her side. She gasped and laid back on the bed clutching her side.

 **"Ow? Ow!"** She groaned. The man clucked his tongue and pointed his stick to her person. **"I told you not to move"** Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as saucers.

 **"W-what are you going to do with that?"** The man frowned and lowered his stick to his side in contemplation. " **Calm down Ms. Belby I'm going to mend your side"** Elizabeth stared at him and then down at the stick. **"With a stick?"** The man looked at her with confusion **"With my wand."** Elizabeth blinked and looked down at the _"wand"_. **"It's a stick"** The man looked at Elizabeth with another strange look on his face.

 **"Ms. Belby do you know what wands do?"** Elizabeth wanted to cry, the pain in her side hurt so bad and this man was speaking crazy talk. **"I Don't know, bibbidi bobbidi boo?"** The man blinked owlishly at her. **"What?"** Now it was her time to blink up at him. **"You know Cinderella?"** The man squinted at her and tilted his head. **"It's-"** He waved her response in the air and began to raise his _"wand"_ again. _Rude_.

" **A wand, Ms. Belby, is a quasi-sentient magical instrument, if you will. In which a witch or wizard channels her or his magical core to centralise the effects for more complex results, But surely you already knew that?"** Elizabeth stared at the man. _**"What?"**_ The man sighed.

 **"A wand is the object through which a witch or wizard channels his or her magic."** _Crazy, Absolutely crazy._ _**"Magic?"**_ Elizabeth looked at the man as if he was crazy. **"Magic?"** She repeated **.**

 **"Magic isn't real mister, Magic is for fairy tales and books!"** The man seemed to be in disbelief before he looked down at the stuffed animal on the floor. Elizabeth looked at the stuffed animal as well. It looked the same, confused, she looked back at the man just as his pointed his _"wand"_ at it.

 **"** _ **Wingardium Leviosa"**_ Elizabeth gaped as the stuffed animal, in which she can see was a lion, floated in the air before it landed delicately on the foot of her bed.

 _ **"Oh my."**_ She breathed.

 **"Convinced?** " Elizabeth couldn't stop staring up at the stuffed lion that stared at her innocently from the foot of the bed. **"uh -"** The lion floated again before zooming to the other side of the room where it land on a cluttered desk. **"huh"** Elizabeth finished lamely.

While she was distracted the man took the opportunity to point his wand to her side. _**"**_ _ **Episkey**_ " Elizabeth grew hot, so hot that she began to sweat, and then cold. So cold her teeth were shattering, and it felt like her sweat turned into little pins of ice. **"Hm"** the man said. **"W-what is-"** Before she knew it a large red comforter was around her. Peering from under the comforter Elizabeth watched the man's frown deepen.

She was shivering so badly her teeth smashed together. Elizabeth closed her eyes and curled into a tight ball to get warm. She was so cold she could barely hear the muffled words and a distant pop beyond the covers.

" **Ms. Belby"** the man called out to her. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows but didn't answer, she was too focused on trying to get warm. **" "** he called again, a warm hand laid upon her shoulder and Elizabeth wanted to cry for the momentary relief. **"Hm?** "

" **I'm going to sit you up and you are going to drink what is in this vial, okay?"** Elizabeth didn't answer right away. Her eyes were closed for so long she was close to sleep. **"Elizabeth?"** The man shook her a bit, waiting for some type of indication that she heard him. **"Hmkay"**

Elizabeth soon found herself sitting up right, half of her body was against the man's chest as he tilted her head back. **"Open"** he instructed. Elizabeth furrowed her brows and was able to crack open one eye. **"W-what i-is i-it?"** She questioned. The vial was so close to her nose that Elizabeth almost gagged.

" **S-stinks"** she turned her head completely into the man's chest breathing in the mixed scents on his person. Which smelled a whole lot nicer than what she first sniffed. **"Yes I know but it'll make you feel better"** Elizabeth didn't move. " **It'll take the cold away"**

" **P-p-promise?"**

" **Promise. You can hold your breath if you like"**

Elizabeth took a deep breath inhaling the man's scent before she leaned away. Eyes wide open she watched as he brought the vial to her lips. _Don't breathe through your nose, don't breathe through your nose._ Elizabeth was able to take one tiny sip before she was sputtering. The man moved away from her then and gave another wave of his wand.

" **What was that for!"** She cried! Coughing, Elizabeth wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. if she thought the smell was horrific it taste even worse! It tasted like how rotten garbage looked, putrid.

" **Feel better?"** Elizabeth's coughing fit seized long enough that she noticed that she indeed feel better, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction knowing she was better. **"You said "drink" not pour down my throat! I almost choked to death!"** The man gave a twisted smile, a smile where it wasn't really a smile at all but a showing of teeth, crooked, yellow stained teeth. As if he was amused but tried to stop it from showing at the last second.

" **Ah but you're still alive"** Elizabeth cut her eyes at him. _Jerk._ **"I want to leave"** if this was hospitality she wanted none of it! The man raised an eyebrow. **"And where would you go exactly?"** Elizabeth tilted her chin back and crossed her arms, she did not appreciate his mocking tone. **"Home"** She stated matter of factly.

The man stared at her for a bit before turning and striding to the door. He paused but didn't turn around. **"I don't believe that is an option at this moment. You should rest, before dinner"** with the that the man walked out the room. Elizabeth watched as the man's black dress billowed behind him and the door closed with an audible click.

Frustrated Elizabeth threw one of the many pillows from the bed at the door. The pillow bounced on to the floor before floating and landing back in it's spot on the bed.. Elizabeth scrambled to the edge of the bed staring at the pillow in fear. _How can that be?_ Refusing to believe that magic was real, Elizabeth turned to look at the dimming fire with un-shed tears in her eyes. _I just want to go home._

* * *

A/N: The reason why she reacted so badly from the spell is because that's the first spell her body has been exposed to.


	3. Chapter 3

A/M: This is a Next Generation/Next Generation pairing story! and I still own nothing of HP

* * *

Chapter 3: Grimmauld Place Library

The inside of number twelve Grimmauld Place has been bursting with activity since the arrival of their youngest ward. Floo calls and patronuses were sent out, wards were doubled and connection to the wizarding world was cut off. The house residents and guest were more than a little put off with the young ward in the house.

 **" I know what you're thinking Sirius and absolutely not!"** A white light flashed across the room, it's target jumped out of the way at the last second. The caster of the spell seethed as he glared at the man of the house, one of the many pains in his arse, Sirius Orion Black. Oh how the man _loathed_ Sirius _Orion_ Black. In his eyes Sirius has been and always will be a selfish arsehole, and this was another incident to prove it.

 **"Have you any idea what has happened!?"** Sirius Black was in a rage which wasn't really anything new. Instead of light grey eyes filled with mirth they were now dull and haunted and sometimes a small glint would appear if he was around the right people, but today his eyes were brewing up a storm.

And that storm was staring at the man across the room.

 **"You _try_ to hex me one more bloody time and I'l -"**

 **"Enough!"** A third voice bellowed. **"Put. down. your. wands."** Sirius scoffed and tighten his hold on his wand. He refused to lower his wand from Severus's person. **"Elizabeth is just down the hall if your childish fighting wakens that girl so help me Godric I will _Avada_ you myself."** Fiery Amber eyes glared at both men before they lowered their wands to their side.

Sirius sniffed and fixed himself. **"The Bloody git started it."**

 **"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it"** If both men didn't know what the scrawny sandy haired man could do to their persons they would have laughed him off but with it being so close to the full moon they dared not push their luck. The sandy haired man looked around the destroyed room with a tired face, his own little sanctuary in tatters. His mouth twisted down in a frown as he looked across the destroyed books on the floor. **"Tell me why in all the places in the house you had to pick the library?"**

 **"Forgive me Lupin, but it seems your husband has made another idiotic decision to encounter the girl and bring her here."** The man formerly known as Sirius protested. How dare the bloody bat try to get him in trouble. **"She apparated here on her own!"** Severus cut his eyes at the infuriating male. " **Of course she did. But if it wasn't for you she would still be in America safe and out of harm's way."**

 **"You know they were close to tracking her down! I had no choice but to see if they -"**

 **"What you did was-"**

 **"Enough! Sit down both of you!"**

 **"Remus-"**

 **"Now"** Remus growled. Remus lupin was not one to shout in fact he was a quiet man who enjoyed the simpler things of life. It was only when two troublesome men destroyed his library was he prone to shouting. Both men eyed the tired looking man before sitting down on armchairs facing each other.

 **"Instead of fighting we should be trying to figure out a new plan to keep Elizabeth safe. Now does anyone have any type of clue of what to do right now?"** Remus waved his hand and most of the room was put back together. Satisfied with his work he turned back to the two men glaring at each other.

 **"Snivellus here"** Sirius began. **"Wants to put her back in America and I suggested she stay here."** 'Snivellus' stood with barely concealed rage. Instead of flat out attacking Sirius like Remus thought the man would, he turned and looked out one of the Library's many windows.

 **"The wizarding world is in shambles. Marriage laws, auror raids, a different you know who rising to power. This is not the time to bring such a child into this world!"**

 **"Not the time- Severus you have a child, I have a child, damn near everyone that fought in the second wizarding war has a damn child now!"** Sirius stood as well and started towards the tall dark haired man. Remus rushed and stood between the two with his wand drawn just in case.

 **"Sirius-"**

 **"Do you want her to be put into a home where we cannot protect her Severus?"** Severus turned, his robes billowing behind him as he stalked the remaining distance towards Sirius nearly pushing Remus out of the way.

 **"If she comes into the wizarding world where would she go? Her idiotic parents gave up all rights. Who would be eligible to take her? Not Remus with his "condition", Not you since you're still a convicted felon and God forbid I choose to."**

Severus watched the defeated man sit down on one of the old chairs and run his hands through his hair. Taking pity, Severus sighed and tried to reign in his fury.

 **"This is not a healthy environment for her. We will stick with the original plan and keep her in America"**

 **"What we need to do is prepare her! She needs to know about magic Severus! How to defend herself! Look at what happened with Harry for Merlin sales!"**

 **"Yes Sirius let's look at what happened to Harry! A pawn for that old fool! I will _not_ allow Albus to turn her into a mindless dunderhead of mass destruction"** The sound of doors closing and floor creaking and murmured voices from outside the door but inside the room was nothing but silence.

 **"Severus I know you are upset and you have every right to be"** Remus spoke up softly. **"but the girl broke all the wards by apparating here, I had to relocate the house all together so the order wouldn't find us!"** Gone was the amber colored eyes and in return was warm chocolate brown eyes looking hopeful.

 **"This girl has a powerful magical core that needs to be trained"**

" **Yes Remus I agree, but the girl needs to be out of harm's way and that means far away from here"**

 **"And America is the place to do it? Have you forgotten that the hound dogs of the light tracked her right to her home? How would the defenseless girl survive!" Sirius Spat.**

Severus regarded the shorter man for surely this wasn't the Sirius Black he's grown accustomed to. Severus narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. **"And why is this, she, so important to you?"**

Sirius shook his head in confusion, as if he got slapped in the face. **" Remember she's she is just as much a part of my family as she is yours Severus"**

Severus stared at Sirius for awhile before he nodded his head and began towards the door. **"I don't want her to be away from what will help her in the future but we have no choice. As for her safety I already contacted Longbottom and he has some ideas."** Severus paused at the doorway.

 **"I'll keep the floo open"** And with that Severus left the two men to their thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank everyone who followed the story as well as myself as an Author! I'm glad you all enjoy it so! I currently working on finishing this first installment before New Years! The story is also on AO3 if you would like to follow it there as well! Here is the link

 **/works/5264360/chapters/12147116**

 **Also some of you have been a little confused but this is NOT a Harry Potter/Pairing story this story is OC/Next Generation Pairing story!**

* * *

Elizabeth woke to the feeling of someone watching her and she hoped she was wrong. _If this isn't the beginning of a scary movie i don't know what is._ Elizabeth cracked an eye open and saw nothing but a shadow and blurriness. She rubbed her eye and saw a blonde lady putting wood into the fireplace.

"Twinky" The lady's voice was soft and airy and sounded farther away than where she was. Elizabeth relaxed a little she didn't seem dangerous and it was nice to hear a girly voice. A soft pop sounded by the door and Elizabeth quickly closed her eyes.

"Yes Missus Luna?" The new voice was squeaky and just a tad bit annoying if you asked Elizabeth.

"Can you bring some dinner for our guest? And put it under a stasis charm it doesn't look like she'll be awakening anytime soon"

"But little missus isn't sleep!" Elizabeth scrunched her nose up and furrowed her brows. _It ratted her out!_

"I know Twinky I was humoring her" Elizabeth gave a defeated sigh and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Now Twinky, thank you" Another pop and Twinky was gone.

"How long have you known?" Elizabeth pouted. The lady chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed. Elizabeth found her interesting her eyes were big doe eyes and they looked like they could see right through her, her hair was shockingly blonde and her skin was shockingly pale but she looked healthy.

"Oh just for a little while" Elizabeth watched her eyes they reminded her of a time when her mother would scold her and her sister for having their heads up in the clouds instead of on their shoulders. Elizabeth didn't really understand what that meant then but as she continued to look in the wandering eyes of the blonde lady she understood it now.

"Luna" She said. Elizabeth blinked and looked at the lady who was now smiling. "Luna my name is Luna."

"Elizabeth" Luna's eyes twinkled and a smile graced her lips.

"I know" Another pop sounded and a tray of food was suddenly on the bed. Elizabeth frowned she was no longer scared like she was yesterday but more cautious. Nevertheless it was a good magic trick.

"Do you like it here Elizabeth?" Luna watched Elizabeth pull the tray of food towards her and make a funny face.

"Um" Elizabeth pouted at the tray of food. _Where was the meat?_ She wanted actual food not soup! Her stomach growled and Elizabeth thought better of not eating the food. She was terribly hungry and it did smell good! Luna cleared her throat and Elizabeth jumped she forgot she was even there. _She asked you a question Elizabeth_ " I'm sorry what was the question?"

"Do you like it here?" Luna repeated. Elizabeth stopped blowing on a spoonful of soup and thought about her question _no not really_. But she couldn't say that because then that would be rude.

"Where is here exactly?" For all she has seen was the inside of this room and who wants to base their experience on that?

"Why the Wzarding World of course!" Luna's eyes belied the enthusiasm in her voice. Elizabeth watched Luna's eyes turn clear and her focus was now down on the bed rather than Elizabeth.

"Wizarding World?" Elizabeth looked at Luna with confusion and Luna looked back at Elizabeth with the same confusion in her own eyes.

"The world you were born in?" Luna clucked her tongue and continued to gaze at Elizabeth. Elizabeth barely controlled her eye roll already deeming the lady, _Luna_ She scolded herself, as not all there. _First magic, then I was born in a magical world._ Elizabeth scoffed as she took a sip of tea _what's next a wicked witch giving me a poisoned apple?_ Elizabeth smirked at the thought.

"You look just like your father you know" The airy tone was back in Luna's voice. Elizabeth paused, her heart started beating faster and her hands shook a little. Flashes of the man from the zoo flew by in her mind and Elizabeth closed her eyes. _Her father, the man who got her into this mess._

"You knew my father?" Why did she follow him anyway? She should've left him alone! _I could've been at home watching Powerpuff Girls while dad cooked and mom-._ Just the thought of her mom made Elizabeth choked back a sob.

"Oh yes I went to school with him!" Luna took the cup of tea out of the trembling child's hands. "He was quiet but extremely smart as most Slytherins" _I don't care._ "Still cunning though. He was always nice to me" _shut up_. "And he had eyes just like yours, The girls in our year always fawned over his eyes" _Do you ever stop talking?_ Elizabeth sniffed and opened her eyes to look at Luna who was looking at the crackling fire.

"You talk as if he's gone" Luna smiled sadly and turned to look at the child. _She really is a spitting image of him_ she thought. "That's because he is" Elizabeth stared at her like her sister stares at her when Elizabeth wanted to hang out with her.

"No he's not. I've seen him" Luna rushed forward her hands landing in Elizabeth's soup.

"You have!?" Elizabeth scrambled away from Luna slightly afraid and slightly annoyed that her food was all over Luna's hands "Was he with anyone else or by himself?" Luna's eyes were bright and wide and her voice was filled with excitement.

"He was with a lady with bushy brown hair and a very rude little blonde boy." Luna Gasped and got off the bed and started to pace, mumbling to herself. Elizabeth frowned and looked at the mess on the covers _how am I to clean this?_

"So they are alive then and with a tiny family! How cute!" Luna clapped happily and then grew serious. She turned around and stared at Elizabeth who was still staring at soiled bedding. Luna _Scourgified_ the bed before sitting back down.

"How- what?" Elizabeth questioned. Luna waved off her astonishment and grabbed a hold of her hands. "Where did you see them?"

"At a zoo" Luna smiled, patted her hands and then got up again. "A muggle zoo! Of course!" Luna went to the desk in the corner a small lamp turned on and the rest of the room was encased by light. Elizabeth shielded her eyes, unfazed Luna picked up a white and black feather and a small brown book that looked like it could tear at any possible second.

"Why are you so excited?" When her eyes adjusted Elizabeth got up and walked to the other side of the room in curiosity. She never really explored it. The gadgets looked scary and the light from the fire only went so far.

"We thought they passed after the war but they merely retreated into the muggle world! How could we be so stupid as to not look there?" Luna was barely paying attention to her as she wrote feverishly into the book. Elizabeth stared at all of the gadgets on the desk in wonder. _They looked so cool!_ A small gold thing glittered in the clutter. Elizabeth eyed it and all of its strange markings.

"I cannot wait to tell the others we found them!" Luna continued to ramble on. Elizabeth glanced at Luna one more time to make sure all of her attention was on the book before looking back at the gold sphere. A barely noticeable hum started to come from it as Elizabeth reached her hands out towards it.

"Elizabeth!" Startled Elizabeth's other hand banged the table as she turned to look back at Luna. Loud buzzing filled her ears and Elizabeth turned her head just in time to see the ball floating and sprouting wings! On instinct Elizabeth reached for it and caught it before it really went anywhere.

"Brilliant!" Luna's smile was looked at Elizabeth as if she won an award or something.

"I didn't mean to I swear!" Elizabeth dropped the sphere back on to the desk and held her hands up as if she was caught stealing.

"I know, although next time don't touch things you have no idea of using. You'd could get hurt or worse the nargles could-" Elizabeth eyes went wide.

"Nargles? what are Nargles?" Luna put the brown book down on the table and turned and reached for an old newspaper. Elizabeth glanced down at the book she was writing in, her brows furrowed in confusion over the title.'Survivors' _Who would want to read a book about that?_

"Nargles are pesky little things" Luna turned back and handed the aged newspaper to Elizabeth. _The Quibbler_ was weird it had scary creature things on the front page, Elizabeth wasn't sure she wanted to touch it let alone read it.

"Although they live in mistletoe and it's not the Holiday's yet so you should have nothing to fear! but if you do come across mistletoe don't stand under it and don't touch it. Nargles are known for biting and ruining the holidays" Elizabeth scrunched her nose up and delicately put the quibbler on the desk before stepping away from it.

"I'll be sure to remember that" Curiosity fed, Elizabeth turned to walk back to the bed but stopped short.

"Luna? What was the gold thing?" Luna's eyes danced as she glanced back at the seemingly broken sphere.

"That is a Golden Snitch" Elizabeth watched the 'Golden Snitch' pulse , its wings fluttering before going dormant again. "It's used in a Wizarding sports game called Quidditch, a game I think you'd be great at" Luna smiled before pulling out her wand and pointed it at the snitch making it into a necklace.

"Would you like to keep it? Severus would be back soon and I'm afraid he won't like the idea of me giving you any gifts." The Snitch necklace hovered in the air and Elizabeth hesitantly reached for it. _It is pretty_. Just as she reached for it someone cleared their voice from the doorway.

"Luna" The man from before stood at the door with an un-amused expression. Luna vanished the necklace and cleared her throat.

"Severus" Luna smiled with ease and her eyes held a shiny glint in them.

"Just let me say goodbye to Elizabeth" Luna stepped closer to give Elizabeth a hug. Her eyes turned a shade darker than before and her grip was tighter than when her mom pulled her away from the zoo. Luna leaned down and whispered in her ear " It shall be then when the winds show their true power, a new bond shall cause an age of revolution, tranquility and new beginnings."

The curly hairs on the back of Elizabeth neck stood and she shivered. Elizabeth frowned she didn't know how to take Luna, but one thing was for certain. Luna was very odd. Luna stepped away from Elizabeth her eyes dancing with mirth.

"You'll be a beautiful witch! Remember what I said about Nargles, very feisty things they are" and when that she got up and left staring as dreamily as when Elizabeth first saw her.


End file.
